The Raven, The Centipede, and The Scorpion
by Bladed Raptor
Summary: His name is Kiiro. His death was filled with Agony. Everything he did seemed to revolve around his Agony but these two somehow taken that away from him. Will he be able to find something else besides that dreadful sin or will he be consumes by it. LolyxOCxMenoly May add Lemon Scenes.
1. The Raven

**Author's Note: Yes it is I Bladed Raptor also known as the Shadow Theron giving you a Bleach Fanfiction. This is my first Bleach Fanfic so if there's anything wrong please tell me. I do not own Bleach or its characters the only one I own is my OC whose name shall be introduced soon. Anyways this is an OCxLolyxMenoly fanfic since I rarely see any of these and since they're barely completed. Anyways why don't we start our little tail shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Protector**

The wind blew in the dark night of the lifeless desert known as Hueco Mundo. It was the world of the Hollows and the desert was void of any life and filled with despair. Day was never a term when it came to Hueco Mundo since it only shined the bright moon in the dark starless sky. Most of the Hollows live their life in the Great Forest of Menos as they go about their life feasting on their counterparts to grow stronger or get eaten themselves. There is no rules in the forest or in Hueco Mundo but there is only one thing that all th e Hollows know. Kill or Eat is your only option or you will meet that fate yourself.

A Hollow ran across the bleached desert of Hueco Mundo as it searched for its next meal. It was an Adjuchas-class Hollow that had the body of a lizard. It was roughly 10 feet tall with huge curved claws and small spikes on its body. It also had blood dripping down its jaw from its last kill but despite this the Adjuchas was still hungry so it can gain more power. As a young Gillian the Adjuchas was intelligent, cunning, agile, and stealthy as it fed on its kind. Now as an Adjuchas it uses the skills even more as a mass murdering machine.

The Adjuchas now stopped on a hill as it found its meal but it wasn't what it hoped for. The Adjuchas stared down at what looked like a Hollow down below that had a humanoid form that looked roughly around 5'7 in height at the most. The figures skin was pale white and it had medium length black hair that stopped at the upper part of his back. Its body was covered in bone-like fragments which made it have a pale like appearance, a Hollow hole which is located in its heart area, bone-like wings on the back of its arms and foot long nails that looked sharp to the touch. The only thing that seemed visible was the upper part of his head which also had two foot long horns that had red markings on it.

The Adjuchas only shrugged and leaped down towards the smaller Hollow with a loud thud alerting it to its presence but the Hollow didn't twitch at all from the sudden noise. The Adjuchas then hissed which made the hollow turn around revealing its face. It's face was covered by a mask that had sharp narrow teeth a hollow eye that had a faint light blue glow coming from the inside but it's right eye was visible showing a some light tan skin, and a regular light blue eye.

"You shouldn't have come here if you value your life. I recommend that you turn around from the way that you came and reconsider on eating me." The hollow said with out a hint of fear.

"Tch…you would dare talk back to me you worm! You are nothing but a small rat in size compared to mine. Your body will be consumed thus making me stronger!" The Adjuchas hissed.

The Hollow soon sighed and turned back around as if it was going to walk away but the Adjuchas had other plans. It began to charge at Hollow and lunged at it when its back was turned but in a flash the Hollow quickly turned around and sliced the Adjuchas in half with its left index finger without any care.

The two halves of the Adjuchas fell to the ground and the body soon disintegrated into nothing until the Hollow was the only thing standing.

"Fool…if you took my warning you would be alive for a Adjuchas like you is no match for a Vasto Lorde such as myself.

(Vasto Lorde POV)

The Adjuchas wasn't even worth devouring nor killing since it was weak. If it sensed my power it would have thought twice about attacking me and would have ran before it got a glimpse of me. Though I wouldn't blame him if he couldn't sense my Spiritual power. He's not the first Adjuchas that tried to harm me but they all perished. But those who have ran from me had a higher amount of reiatsu were devoured if they were able to sense mine. Now as a Vasto Lorde I really don't care if they run or not. I wouldn't bother to attack anything unless threatened. That actually reminds me of the time when I was confronted by the pompous Vasto Lorde Barragan Luisenbarn who calls himself the "King of Hueco Mundo". He came a threatened me a few times in wanting to join his army but I would always decline. Even if he tries to send his men to force me to join I would still decline and killed along with devoured them without hesitation.

Though he's not the only Vasto Lorde I encountered I have also encountered Stark Coyote, and Tia Harribel. I wouldn't say that they're my enemy but we are neither friends who would be good buddies. Though we do ally ourselves and respect our choices that we make and wouldn't bother one another.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a distant battle. There was three to be precise and two of these spiritual pressures are weak and the other is almost like mine but weaker. I really didn't care for these battles but I wanted to know what this one was about so I sonido'd off where the battle was.

It only took me a second to find the battle and I gazed down from my hill and stared down at two Adjuchas and one Vasto Lorde. I looked at the two Adjuchas and took a good look at them. One was a semi-sized Scorpian and the other was a semi-size Centipede. Both of them had the exact same markings as one another and they seemed to be fighting the bigger Adjuchas together. Despite the fact that they're weak they actually did some damage to the Vasto Lorde but the Adjuchas had more damage themselves.

I then watched as the Cougar-like Vasto Lorde vanish and appeared beside the Millipede and slashed at it taking part of its bone-like skin away. The Millipede then screeched out in pain and this made the Centipede turn towards its companion and hiss. The Centipede slithered over to the Vasto Lorde but it was stopped by getting whipped by the Hollows tail. The Centipede screeched and then it collided with the Scorpian and both Adjuchas tumbled to the ground. Both of them were weak and tried to move but they couldn't and just laid in the sand. The Vasto Lorde soon scoffed and approached the two Adjuchas and I just stood on my hill and watched. I watched as the Vasto Lorde said something to both of the Adjuchas and raised his clawed hand ready to slash at them but I didn't allow this. Two Adjuchas that fight together as a team instead of killing each other deserved to live in my book. I soon sonido'd off with only one thing on my mind but I feel like that I may regret it in the process.

(Centipede Adjuchas POV)

I can't move nor can I fight. I…I hate it so much. I want to get up and kill this guy even if he's a Vasto Lorde yet I'm going to die like this beside my sister. I watched as the Vasto Lorde smirked as he had his hand in the air and without any hesitation he tried to slash both me and my sister to pieces but it was stopped by a hand. Both the Vasto Lorde and us were shocked and glimpsed at another Vasto Lorde.

"Wh-what the?" The First Vasto Lorde said with shock.

In a second the first Vasto Lorde was kicked in the face and was sent sprawling on the ground while the second Vasto Lorde lowered his foot. He then turned to us showing us his covered up face and his uncovered eye. He then turned back around to face his opponent who was pissed and before we knew it both Vasto Lordes attacked each other. The amount of reiatsu that both of them were releasing was devastating and scary at the same time. The one that seemed frightening was the one that saved me and Menoly. The Vasto Lorde that was fighting us was strong but right now…he's loosing badly. The first Vasto Lorde soon charged at the second one but it was already over. The second Vasto Lorde sided stepped from the Firsts attack and stabbed him directly in the chest with its clawed hand.

"H-how…how where you able to defeat me? Who are you?" The Vasto Lorde asked as he slowly died.

"I do not tell my enemies my name. Besides…it would be pointless since you're already dead." The second Vasto Lorde said.

The first Vasto Lorde gagged and finally went limb on the sandy ground. I…I was completely shocked and when I turned my head Menoly was shocked as well. I turned my gaze to the Vasto Lorde as he picked up his kill and sonido'd to our position and looked down at us. The way how he looked down at me…I hated it. It makes me feel so weak when I'm being looked like that.

I tried snapping at him with my fangs but I was completely weak and I couldn't moved and so was Menoly. We both just stared at the Vasto Lorde with only fear knowing that we were going to die by his presence. He soon raised both of his clawed hands and moved them to our heads. We expected him to slice our heads off but he gently placed them on our heads and spoke.

"It's alright. I'm not going to harm you." He said.

(?Vasto Lorde POV)

I looked at both of the Adjuchas while I gently caressed their heads. The Centipede Adjuchas seemed to be looking at me with an uncertain gaze while Scorpian Adjuchas seemed to calm down. I really wasn't going to hurt them and I needed to show that I was friendly so I started a conversation with them.

"Can you two speak?" I asked.

Both of them seemed to look at me and I can tell that this made the Centipede even more insure about me. I can tell that it wanted to bite me with those fangs that it has but the Millipede surprised me when it spoke.

"Yes we can." The Millipede said.

If I can make it out the voice sounded female. Though despite that I began to speak again.

"Do you two have names?" I asked.

"My name is Menoly Mallia." The Scorpian answered.

Her voice was kind but it was weak since she fought that Vasto Lorde. I soon turned to the Centipede and it hesitated to tell me its name. After about a minute it wised up and spoke.

"I'm Loly Aivirrne." The Centipede said in an irritated but weak female voice.

"Very nice names you two have there. My name is Kiiro Eclipse." I told them.

They both nodded and I released my hands off of their heads. I used my right hand and moved it over to pick up the corpse of the former Vasto Lorde and placed it in front of them. I can tell that they expected me to eat but I wasn't hungry at all so I done something else which was completely a shock to them.

"Go ahead. Eat." I told them.

I can tell by they were shocked because what kind of Vasto Lorde would just hand his kill over to two badly wounded Adjuchas. Of course Loly didn't hesitate and began to eat which was soon followed by Menoly. In about five minutes the Vasto Lorde was gone and Menoly and Loly were satisfied as they devoured the body and the reiatsu. I sighed and got up seeing that I was no longer needed and their wounds seemed to be healing.

"Well…I best be on my way. There's no need for me to stay here." I told them.

I started to turn away but both of their voices stopped me.

"Wait!"

I turned back around to see them both bowing there heads to me but I could tell that Loly didn't like it. After that Menoly looked at me and what she said actually shocked me.

"Please…take us with you." Menoly requested.

I was completely shocked by this and was about to say something to them but Loly spoke this time forcing me to be quiet.

"It's just that…well…you saved us and…we…"

"You're both weak and deserve company so you want to come with me." I interrupted trying to help her finish her sentence.

"Th-that's not it. We just want to get stronger and we believe you can help us!" Stammered.

I took a peak at Menoly and I can tell that she was going to laugh but turned serious when she noticed my gaze. I then began to look at the two for about two minutes before I came up with my answer.

"Very well. If you want to come with then so be it." I replied.

Both of them then crawled to my sides until I was between them and we began to set off. I don't know why I am taking these two Adjuchas with me but…it felt kinda nice. I've been alone my entire life despite meeting Harribel and Stark but now…I feel as though that void has been healed somehow. But who knows. All I know is that I have two companions which I plan on protecting since they're weak but overall…this will be fun.

**Authors Note's: Meh…chapter 1 of this Fanfic. If you could send reviews on what you think and what not. Anyways have a lovely day lords and ladies.**


	2. Arrancar vs Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas

**Author's Note: Guess I have to go through this again. I do not own Bleach nor it's characters the only Character I own here is Kiiro Eclipse. So without further ado let us begin. **

**Chapter 2: Arrancar vs. Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas**

(Kiiro's POV)

It has been almost an entire weak since I have met Loly and Menoly. During our time together the two have been giving me details about themselves and I have done the same. What surprised me was that they were both sisters despite having different last names but I am one to not argue. Overall they are an interesting pair if I do say so myself. Mostly Loly. Despite the fact that I'm a Vasto Lorde she would always try to bite me with those pincers of hers or whip me on the head with her tail. Though to her disappointment I would always evade the attack which pisses her off. One time she tried to lunge at me but I ducked and she rammed into a rock. Both Menoly and I had a great laugh as she started to get a tantrum and started calling me a Bastard and other names while her head was throbbing in pain.

Though with all the things that has happened the three of us have stayed together despite all the things that happen. We fight together as a team taking on Adjuchas who want to tango with us, I allow them to eat first while I get the remains since I'm already a Vasto Lorde, and we sleep together. I would say that we're almost like Harribel-sama's companions at the same time despite the fact that they argue a lot more than us.

Though despite that…there have been rumors going around. These Rumors are somewhat strange and sound impossible but I have been sensing some high amounts of reiatsu and then they would mysteriously disappear. I would always visit Harribel-sama when she uses a special type of reiatsu to signal for a meeting for me and Stark-sama. From what Harribel-sama has heard is that there have been weird Hollows with cracked masks and vastly more power than a Vasto Lorde. Harribel-sama has also told me that these cracked mask Hollows have also gained the power of that of a Shinigami. I would find this to be untrue but coming from Harribel-sama it seems as real as it can possible get. After that I have been alert at all times and haven't let my guard down once.

"Hey Kiiro…are you ok?" Menoly asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down to see the two Adjuchas eating their food of a Adjuchas that we killed awhile ago but they were different then before. Over as days passed and with the kills that they have eaten both Menoly and Loly's bodies have been changing. Though even though the two have gained humanoid like bodies they were still not a Vasto Lorde nor where they close to becoming one. Both Menoly and Loly have the bone-like pale skin on them that's similar to mine and similar masks but they're both different. Menoly has is a little bit taller then her sister probably about 5'3 and she had a human like figure but her hands were two giant scorpian-like pincers and a scorpian tail, and she had a light green glow coming from her hollow eyes. Loly though was about 5'1 and her entire body was humanoid but her arms were centipede like and she had a pinkish-red glow coming out of her hollow eyes. Overall they were growing stronger but they were still an Adjuchas.

"Yeah I am. Just thinking that's all." I replied.

"You've been thinking all day. Is it because of what Harribel told you?" Loly said as she took a bite of the dead Adjuchas flesh.

"-Sigh- You can say that."I replied.

They both looked at each other and shrugged before they went back to finishing their food. As they did that I began to scratch my head and placed my gaze back at the starless night sky as I continued to roam in my thoughts.

(Menoly's POV)

I took a quick glance at Kiiro to see him looking at the sky again. It's odd knowing that you're traveling with a Vasto Lorde who has the choice to bring you down with one blow but Kiiro wasn't like that.

"Hey Loly can I ask you something?" I asked my sis since she continued to each peacefully while making sure Kiiro couldn't hear.

"Yeah what is it Menoly?" She replied as she stopped eating.

"Curiosity but…what do you think of Kiiro?" I asked her.

She looked at me for a second before turning to look at the Vasto Lorde who was unaware of our conversation. She then went back and she seemed to shrug.

"I don't know about him but all I know is that I don't trust him." Loly said with an unsure voice.

"I feel the same way but…look at us now. We're stronger then before thanks to him and if he didn't save us from that Vasto Lorde we would be dead." I told her.

"Yeah…your right." Loly said as she looked down t the ground.

The both of us were going to continue eating but we heard some shuffling and turned to see Kiiro stand up from his rock and he began to look around franticly as if he was sensing something. This actually worried both Loly and I and we both stood up as well.

"Something wrong?" Loly and I asked in unison.

"Yes…I sense a high amount of reiatsu heading towards our location. But the thing about it…" Kiiro then began to drift from his sentence and it worried me and I can tell it worried Loly.

"What…what's the problem?" I asked.

He gave us a minute before responding but both Loly and I were in total shock.

"This reiatsu is higher then any Vasto Lorde. It's even stronger then my own." He replied.

I could feel chills run down my spine when he said that and I wish he didn't. The three of us began to look around as we sensed the reiatsu getting closer and closer by the second and then we felt the presence of someone behind us. The three of us turned to see someone behind us. The figure was a male that was around 6'0 tall, had tan colored skin, light yellow eyes, and red hair. He wore mostly white clothes and his mask…it was cracked revealing his face. The only thing that was left of this mask was a jaw that was on his hair..

He smirked at Loly and myself and used what looked like a zanpakuto to kill us but Kiiro was able to push us out of the way in time and blocked the attack with his talon-like claws.

"M-Menoly…d-did you see that." Loly stuttered.

"Y-yes…I-if Kiiro didn't do what he just did…we would already be dead." I replied.

(Kiiro's POV)

Dam…if it wasn't for my quick thinking to push Loly and Menoly to the side when this guy appeared out of nowhere…they would have been slaughtered with ease. Though I can fell the power between us and he seems to have more reiatsu then myself. I then shrugged off the thought of him beating me. I wouldn't allow myself to lose to someone like him so kicked the guy in the chest in get some distance. Doing so forced the Hollow back for a good minute but he regained his footing and he began to smirk at me.

"Was that a pitiful attempt of trying to hurt me?" The Hollow said.

"No…you were just in my personal space and I needed to widen the gap between us." I replied.

The Hollow then smirked after I gave him my reply and began to chuckle. He then raised his zanpakuto towards me and spoke with that sinister grin.

"This will only end horribly for you. A Vasto Lordes power like yours is nothing compared to and Arrancar." He told me.

"Doesn't mean anything to me whether you're Arrancar or not. I will not lose to someone like you." I replied.

The Arrancar grinned before he sonido'd towards me and I was shocked. I then dodged one of his attempts to cut me with his sword and I felt a cut on my mask.

"What…I thought I dodged that?" I muttered softly.

I didn't get a chance to figure out what happened as the Arrancar continued his attack by slashing at me. I tried dodging the attacks with my claws but the attacks were coming at me to fast. I got a little slash marks from the sword but the worst part his weapon made contact with my chest. I sonido'd away in time and a good amount of feet from the Arrancar but the stab wound that I received from the Arrancar was deep as it almost bored into my chest. It looked as though he grazed me but I was wrong.

"Aw C'mon…is that all you can do?" The Arrancar said.

I growled under my breath and charged at the Arrancar while I used my wings for extra speed. The Arrancar was surprised by this and using that to my advantage I slashed at his chest with my right hand and punched him dead in the face with my left hand. I then went on the offensive my using a combo of slashes with my talons while punching and kicking him. I was just about to punch him but he grabbed my fist and stared at me with a smile. His body was completely unscratched and…I was in disbelief knowing that the attacks that I've done were nothing compared to what he will do to me.

"Gotcha!" He sneered.

He then slashed upwards across my chest creating a gruesome wound and slammed my body on the sandy ground. The Arrancar began to laugh hysterically at me and raised his sword in the air eager for the kill but before he could Loly and Menoly unexpectedly came to my rescue and attacked the Arrancar from behind. Loly used her Centipede like arms and whipped him on the back of his head while Menoly slashed at his back. He winced in pain and turned to face the two but to my advantage I got up while ignoring my wound and kicked him in the back sending him tumbling on the sand.

"Thanks…for saving my neck." I told the two sisters.

"Heh...Now we're even Kiiro!" Loly said with a smug attitude.

"Loly I don't think now would be the best time for that smarmy attitude of yours." Menoly told her.

Loly didn't understand at first but felt the Arrancar's reiatsu and turned to see him get back up. The Arrancar looked pissed after that sneak attack and I can tell that he had enough. He then raised his hand at us and yelled with a smirk on his face.

"I had enough of this. Let me show you why we Arrancar are stronger then you Adjuchas or Vasto Lordes!" He shouted.

After he said that the three of us stared at his hand that started to emit amounts of reiatsu and then he shouted.

"**Cero!"**

A beam of red light then erupted from his hand and headed straight for us. We didn't have enough time evade the attack and we took it head on.

(No POV)

Kiiro, Menoly, and Loly screamed in pain and agony as they felt the burning sensation of the so called 'Cero' that the Arrancar had used on us. It only lasted for about two minutes as the Arrancar closed his hand stopping the attack. The three of them were now on the ground with bruises and burns from the Cero but they weren't dead. They were alive but barely. Loly was face down on the ground, while Menoly was on her side lying next to her. Kiiro on the other hand was lying on his back and his eyes were closed. He opened them slowly to find himself staring at the night sky but it was interrupted by the Arrancar that sonido'd to his location. He then kicked Kiiro on the side and he landed beside Loly and Menoly who were unconscious after the Cero.

"Wow…I expected a fight from a Vasto Lorde such as yourself. I heard stories of you defeating other Vasto Lordes that were at equal strength and a little stronger then you but you couldn't handle anything like me could you. Now…I'm just going to kill you along with those two Adjuchas who are nothing but garbage." The Arrancar grinned.

Kiiro gritted his teeth and slashed at the Arrancars chest and was surprised to actually wound the Arrancar. This actually pissed him off even more and he grabbed Kiiro's neck and raised him in the air. Kiiro grunted and used his good uninjured hand to break free from his grip but it was pointless.

"You pathetic Vasto Lorde bastard! You dare harm an Arrancar such as myself! You pathetic little worm I will make you regret the day the day you were ever born!" The Arrancar said.

He then slammed Kiiro back on the ground and Kiiro winced in pain. The Arrancar then pointed his sword at Kiiro's throat and said something.

"Oh don't worry. When I'm through with you those two Adjuchas will get an agonizing death." The Arrancar sneered.

Without hesitation the Arrancar raised the sword above Kiiro's head and swung it at him but it was blocked by another sword except this sword was red with a black hilt. Both Kiiro and the Arrancar turned to see a figure staring at the Arrancar. The figure was a handsome young man who was fairly muscular with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white long sleeve uniform that had a black line starting from the collar and curving down to his white hip with a white hakama, and a black sash. What surprised both Kiiro and the Arrancar was that he had a mask fragment on the left side of his head, which looked like a broken up gladiator helmet. Kiiro also caught a glimpse of a number on the left side of the figures neck and it looked like a number 1 tattoo.

"Y-you're…Skullak Tuma!" The Arrancar said with shock and fear.

"That's right…and you're dead." Skullak said.

With a quick motion of his arm Skullak slashed upwards breaking both the Arrancars sword and creating a devastating wound on his chest. The Arrancars body then grew limp and he fell to the ground with a loud thud as Skullak killed him painlessly.

**Author's Notes: Meh…I know the fight between Kiiro and the unnamed Arrancar was short but Vasto Lordes are weaker then the Arrancar themselves so that's why Kiiro got a severe beating. Anyways introducing Skullak Tuma created by DarkMachines. In the reviews he has given me permission to allow me to use his character if I wanted and I chose to accept. This will not be like his story but certain events will be similar in a sort of way when we get to the battle with the Shinigami. The story will still be based around Kiiro, Loly, and Menoly a they are our main characters along with Skullak and the rest of the Espada playing as other characters as well. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and post reviews on what you think and I will see yah later Badass Guys and Gals.**


	3. Allegiance

**Author's Note: Ok Like I said the last two chapters I will not repeat again because I have made my point. I only own Kiiro and DarkMachines owns Skullak Tuma. Anyways let's begin.**

**Chapter 3: Allegiance **

Skullak began to sheath his sword back into its sheath and turned to see Kiiro staring up at him. Despite that Skullak just saved him Kiiro looked at him with an uncertain gaze as he wondered what he was going to do.

"You alright?" Skullak asked in a calm monotone voice.

Kiiro only stared at Skullak inspecting him a little bit more by looking at appearance. Skullak was a fairly muscular, handsome young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a the same uniform like that arrancar but it was a customized uniform, which is a long sleeve shirt with a black line starting at the collar and curving down to his right hip, white hakama, and a black sash. His mask remains is on the left side of his head, which looked like a broken gladiator helmet. His Zanpakuto was a katana with a black sheath, black hilt, and a golden circle guard. He also had a Number one Tattoo on his neck

"Yes." Kiiro replied.

"That's good to here. If it wasn't for me passing by here and watching your battle with the Arrancar you would have been dead." Skullak replied.

"Yes thank-you. Who are you anyways?" Kiiro asked.

"My name is Skullak Tuma. Primera Espada and leader of the Espadas." He told Kiiro

Kiiro nodded after knowing his saviors name and then staggered to get himself up and Skullak insisted on helping but Kiiro denied. The wounds on Kiiro's body was seething in pain but the young Vasto Lorde ignored it and looked at Skullak who was about a few inches taller then him.

"I need to take these two to a cave and check if their alright. That 'Cero' may have armed them." Kiiro said.

"There's no need to bring them to a cave. We can take them to Las Noches." Skullak insisted.

"Las…Noches?" Kiiro replied in confusion.

"Don't worry Las Noches is a safe place I promise you. I'll tell you on the way while my Fraccion help carry your companions." Skullak said.

"Wait...fraccion? What's a fraccion?" Kiiro asked.

As if on Cue two figures appeared out of nowhere in behind Skullak and this startled Kiiro making him fall on the ground.

The first figure appeared to be that of a rather handsome silver haired man with three dark blue diamond shaped marks above his left eye. He wears a white uniform with a full body cape that covers the upper part of his uniform, a mask fragment in the shape of a crest along the right side of his head, and a zanpakuto that resembled a large katana with a dark blue handle and a silver sheath.

The second figure appeared to be a fairly muscular man with brown hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with sever ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of them along with a two lines tattooed down his cheeks. He wore somewhat a standard uniform unlike the Skullak and his companion and his mask remain covered the top of his face. His zanpakuto was also a large katana just like his companion but it had a dark purple hilt and sheath.

"Oh just in time Aisslinger and Demoura." Skullak said with a smile.

"We noticed that you were done fighting so we suggested that now would be the time to join you." The silver haired man known as Aisslinger suggested.

"So…this is the hollow that you saved from that Arrancar." The brown haired man known as Demoura said as he inspected Kiiro.

"Yeah…I need you two to help bring those Adjuchas with us to Las Noches." Skullak said.

"Wait…wait…wait! Why the hell should I even trust you three. Sure you saved my ass and even my companions asses from an Arrancar but why the hell should I come with you to Las Noches!?" Kiiro insisted with a grudge.

"Because I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now." Skullak said.

Kiiro raised his hand but lowered it and averted his eyes elsewhere.

(Kiiro's POV)

He's right. Despite the fact that he saved me I shouldn't really talk back to him if he saved me from that Arrancar. Besides he could slaughter me with ease but he didn't. Even if he didn't want to slaughter me he could have allowed

"I'm sorry for my tone of voice. I would accept your offer to come to Las Noches so me and my companions can get healed." I said while bowing my head.

"Alright then. Aisslinger and Demoura. I want you two to carry the two Adjuchas back with us." Skullak said.

"Sure." Aisslinger replied.

"Got it."Demoura replied.

Both of the Arrancars went over to Loly and Menoly's unconscious bodies and each of them picked the unconscious Adjuchas up. I got back onto my two foot and walked next to Skullak while Aisslinger and Demoura approached from the back.

"You sure you'll be alright with those wounds on you?" Skullak asked.

"Yes…I do not need any assistance but I thank-you for your concern." I replied.

"Alright…if you say so. Let's go!" Skullak told us..

The four of us began to walk to this Las Noches place. In order to pass the time I began to ask Skullak some questions.

"So um…Skullak. What is an Arrancar?" I asked.

"Well…from what 'Lord' Aizen told me…he said that an Arrancar are supposed to be soldiers who serve Aizen. They have Hollow powers but also have the powers of the Shinigami." Skullak told me.

"Is that why you, your companions and the Arrancar you killed have a zanpakuto?" I asked.

"Yes. An Arrancar as you can tell is stronger then a Vasto Lorde itself as you can tell. Mainly…its kinda like a rank that surpasses you." Skullak continued.

"How can you become an Arrancar?" I asked.

"Well…our Lord has something called a Hogyoku which makes you go through the Shinigamification while the other one involves you going into the legendary Crystalline Grove but I was just lucky to find it." Skullak told me.

"Ah…I see. So what is an Espada? It came to my mind when you said that you were an Espada." I asked him.

"Oh right I almost forgot. An Espada is one of the top 10 Arrancar who command the lesser numeros in the army that lord Aizen has. Basically and Arrancar has numbers on them which tells them which number they are. An Espadas number on the other hand is shown by how strong. They also get their own Arrancars that are loyal to them and them alone and can be used servants if they want to. The numbers for the Espadas go from 0 to 9. Currently I hold number 1 showing that I am the Primera." Skullak told me.

"I sorta understand now." I replied.

Basically this Lord Aizen of theirs uses the Espada as higher ranking people to control the Arrancar who must be weaker. If that's the case then…I want to become an Espada. Not to just control those Espada but to protect Menoly and Loly. Sure I don't know who this Lord Aizen guy is but if he has the power to turn me into an Arrancar then I will do anything to become one

"Skullak…is there any possible way for me to become and Espada?" I asked.

"Well…normally we would have to prove ourselves by going into the pit and fight the strongest Hollows that Aizen has in their but it determines the number. If an Espada holds a number that you want to be you would have to fight for that rank. So far the only number that hasn't been picked is the Zero and nobody has claimed it yet. Why do you ask?" Skullak asked.

"Because…I want to become the Cero Espada." I replied.

-3 Hours later-

Loly and Menoly were awake but weren't healed since we went to go meet this Aizen person. Skullak said in order for me to become the Cero Espada "_which he said is practically hard and might kill me" _I must go through the process called Shinigamification. Skullak also said that "_IF" _I pass then I would be able to pick Arrancar for my Fraccion. Of course I already know who I'm picking so I'll keep that to myself.

I know looked up to see a man with neat brown hair, light tan skin, and blue eyes sitting on the throne, with a man with white hair, light pale skinand a fox like face standing on his right, and a dark skinned man with black dread-locks standing on his left. Skullak, Aisslinger, and Demoura bowed down to the man and Menoly, Loly and I soon followed his motions and bowed as well showing some respect to the man on the throne.

"Ah...Skullak. I see you came back from your errand." The man said.

"Yep and as you can tell I found the Vasto Lorde as you requested." Skullak said.

"Indeed you have. So tell me; what is your name?" The man asked.

"My name is Kiiro Eclipse and these are my companions. Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia." I replied with a respectful tone.

"I see. You can call me Lord Sosuke Aizen and I am the leader of the Espada and everything in Las Noches. These two are my companions Ichimaru Gin, and Kaname Tosen Skullak has also told me that you want to join my army as the Zero Espada. Despite the warning he's given you about how hard it is you still want to become one of my loyal Espadas don't you Kiiro." Aizen asked.

"Of course. I want to get stronger my lord and after what I have seen I would do anything to gain it my lord." I replied.

"I see. Does your companions feel the same way?" Aizen asked.

I took a moment to register that question and couldn't tell whether or not I should answer. I was about to reply but both Loly and Menoly spoke.

"Of course Lord Aizen." Menoly said in a loyal voice.

"We want to become strong and powerful and we would do anything to have that power." Loly replied.

"Hmm…I see. Very well then." Aizen said with a smile.

He then got off from his throne and started to walk towards us. Skullak, Aisslinger, and Demoura moved to the side so Aizen would continue walking towards us and stopped when he was right in front of me. After that he seemed to tap a pediastal and it opened revealing something inside. He then reached his hand inside it raise something in it and with curiosity Loly, Menoly and I couldn't help but stair up at it.

"This is the Hogyoku. This will allow you three to be put into Shinigamification. Once you are an Arrancar Skullak will lead you to your temporary guest dorms. From there you would have the leisure to rest until tomorrow where you will meet your fellow brethren for your initiation. It would be normal for the three of you to be comfortable." Aizen said with a all to friendly grin.

"Yes Aizen-sama." We said in unison.

"Then let us begin." Aizen said.

Aizen had told the three of us to stand which we kindly did and he wanted us to stand still while the Hogyoku took its affect on us. We nodded and waited patiently as commanded and then we found ourselves in a box made entirely out of glass. I can tell Loly and Menoly wanted to move and I couldn't blame them but we all stood still as commanded and then we were wrapped tightly around our body and we were formed inside glass.

(No POV)

Aizen approached the three glass encased forms of Kiiro, Loly, and Menoly. He then touched the three of them starting with Kiiro's, then Loly, and finally Menoly. The three's Reiatsus along with Aizens flared and the glass around Kiiro, Loly, and Menoly shattered inward in a small contained explosion. From their Skullak, Aisslinger, Demoura, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were able to get a brief moment of all three of their powers. The mist soon cleared around them showing Loly, Menoly and Kiiro in their new forms.

Kiiro was the first one to appear and he looked like a handsome 18 year old teenaged male with light tan skin, a light blue eye while his right eye was concealed, black eyeliner at the corner of his left eye, and medium long black hair that reached his shoulder and partially covered his left eye. He would be about the same height as before which is about 5'7 inches high, he would have a slim body with fairly good muscles and his Hollow hole would be located on the center of his chest. Preferably where his heart is located at. His mask remnants are on the right side of his eye masks which didn't show his right eye but along with a right horn that stuck out under his hair which was part of his mask.

Loly was the second one to appear and she looked like a young, cute 17 year old teenaged girl who appears to be 5'1 in height along with creamy pale skin, long black hair with two pigtails which reach down her back, a slender built body, B-cup breasts, and a visible reddish-pink right eye. Her mask remnants of her mask cover her left eye which shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom mask. The mask also extended to her hair.

Menoly was the last one to appear and she looked like a young 17 year old teenaged girl with tomboyish features. She would be about 5'3 in height along with short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye, green colored eye, a slender built body, light tan skin and C-cup breasts. Her Hollow mask is positioned around her left eye and his very similar to Loly's Hollow mask.

(And yes I will just put this straight to all of you…they are nude since they Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes when turned to Arrancars don't have clothes so their…yeah...MOVING ALONG!)

The three would begin to look at their new bodies and feel their face along with their mask remnants. The three would also see each of their Zanpakuto on the floor in front of them. Menoly's Zanpakuto would be an averaged sized sword, with a curvy pattern on each side of its guards while also having a white hilt and yet it didn't have a sheath, Loly's Zanpakuto was a small dagger which resembles to a Tanto, lastly Kiiro's sword was a blackish crimson-violet katana that had a black hilt and a black sheath.

"Hmm…I think this went well." Aizen said.

The three soon snapped their attention to Aizen and bowed.

"How do the three of you feel?" Aizen asked.

"I feel…stronger." Loly said while she still inspected herself.

"As do I. This is so…unreal!" Menoly said as she touched her face.

"So this is the power of the Arrancar. It makes me feel stronger then before." Kiiro said as he flexes his fingers.

"Good." Aizen said with a smile but he soon frowned when he remembered something.

"Skullak…would you mind escorting these three to their quarters. I believe their they'll find several articles of clothing that they'll need to change into." Aizen said.

Kiiro, Loly, and Menoly seemed to raise and eyebrow before looking at their bodies to realize they weren't wearing any clothes. Menoly, and Loly would scream out of sheer embarrassment while Kiiro's face would turn into a bright red color as he covered his eyes with his left hand. Skullak soon led them out of the room while Aizen was left with Gin and Tosen who looked at each other.

"_Well now…lets see how these new pawns will play out in my game." _Aizen thought with a smile.

-10 minutes later-

"Damn…didn't think that we would be bare naked after our transformation." Kiiro said as he put some pants on.

"That's how I felt." Skullak snickered as he sat on the couch in Kiiro's along with Loly and Menoly's guest room.

"Screw you. You could have told me that we were naked!" Kiiro said angrily while he placed his shirt on and began to zip it up.

"Sorry…didn't think that you would be that shocked though. Especially with those two in the room." Skullak said with a smile.

"-Sigh- oh quiet." Kiiro replied as he placed his shoes on.

Kiiro was now dressed up in his very own uniform that was customized for his own design. His uniform was jacket with the collar having a V shape and it went up to his mouth but he kept it zipped opened so it had a small opening in revealing his chest area and the jackets tail reaching to his knees as if it was a cape. His sleeves went all the way to his wrists and the jacket had a black-outline showing the zipper lining and black-outlines on the sleeves of his shirt going up to his elbows. His pants were white and they went down to his ankles and he wore black shoes that had a small white-outline on it. His Zanpakuto would be at tucked neatly on his black sash which is wrapped around his waist.

"-Sigh-Hey Skullak." Kiiro called out.

"Yeah Kiiro?" Skullak replied.

"Thanks for saving me, Loly, and Menoly out there." Kiiro said with a smile.

"No problem. Well…I better get going. Besides…we have to watch your initiation since your going to be an Espada so good luck." Skullak said as he took his leave.

"Yeah…take care." Kiiro waved.

As Skullak left Kiiro took his seat on the white couch and laid himself down with on the arm rest with one of his arms under his head and the other on his chest.

"…This day just got interesting. First I almost found sheer death by an Arrancar, Met Skullak along with Aisslinger and Demoura, and then Loly, Menoly, and I become Arrancar. Now I'm going to go through an initiation as I become an Espada. I wonder what it will be like." Kiiro muttered.

Kiiro soon shrugged and shut his eyes as he fell asleep though he was unaware of Loly and Menoly looking down at him while he slept.

Loly was wearing somewhat of a school-themed uniform. It includes a white-colored black-outlines material that ties around her neck and reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest, a frilled skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white outlines boots. She also wears white bracelets on her arms.

Menoly on the other hand a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and upturned collar. Menoly's dress is also unzipped up at the front revealing her cleavage. Her dress also exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. She also has a black sash that his worn loosely on her hips, black tabi socks and low-heel sandals, and a white segmented choker along with a series of white bracelets on her arms.

They both just stared at Kiiro's sleeping form for about a minute before speaking.

"You know…I have to admit this but he looks cute as an Arrancar." Menoly said with a smile while speaking softly.

"Are you serious? The guy doesn't look that hot." Loly shrugged.

"Really…then why were you staring at his muscles when we were walking to the dorm? To me it looked like that you were defiantly checking him our Loly. You even seemed to drool when you saw his muscles." Menoly said with a mischievous grin.

"I WAS NOT DROOLING NOR WAS I CHECKING HIM OUT!" Loly yelled with a red face.

"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep. If you two want to gossip and yell go to the bedroom for cruds sake." Kiiro growled as he turned to his side with one of his eyes open.

Both Loly and Menoly did as they were told and went into their room leaving Kiiro on the couch. Hearing that it was quiet Kiiro drifted back to sleep as he prepared himself for what tomorrow brings him.

**Author's Note: End of Chapter 3. Yeah this one seems to be longer but I don't really care. Anyways next chapter will introduce the Espada but this is the Previous Espada before everything changed. Anyways will Kiiro be able to pass his initiation to become the Cero espada or will he fail. Stay tuned and find out lords and ladies.**


	4. Ascension to Zero

**Author's Note: Initiation time my lovely children. Will Kiiro pass the test or fail. Let us find out. Also I forgot to mention this but Kiiro means Yellow in Japanese so his name is Yellow Eclipse which I find to be completely funny but cool. Anyways lets begin.**

**Chapter 4: Ascension to Numero Cero**

(Kiiro's POV)

I awoken from my slumber to here knocking on my door. I figured that Aizen sent someone to come and get me so I wouldn't complain at all.

"Yes who is it?" I groaned as I sat up from the couch.

"It's me. Aizen wanted me to get you since today is the day." A familiar voice replied from the door

"Alright give me a few minutes and I'll be out Skullak." I replied.

"Alright then." Skullak replied.

I got up from the couch and began to stretch so I wouldn't get any cramps from my arms and legs. After that I walked over to the bed room and opened the door to find both Loly and Menoly sleeping on the bed together. Menoly was snuggling on a pillow that she held in her arms and Loly was just sprawled out on the bed with some drool coming out of her mouth. I chuckled to myself to see them like this but I needed to wake them up.

"Hey…wake up." I said to them.

As I said that the two girls groaned and shuffled on the bed.

"Five more minutes..." Loly groaned.

"Yeah...just...five more minutes." Menoly repeated.

I sighed and shook my head after hearing this and stepped into the room. From there I grabbed the door and with force slammed it shut waking both of the girls up who looked at me with scared and shocked faces.

"Ok…we're up!" Menoly said quickly.

"Excellent. Now get ready someone is waiting for us outside of the guest room." I replied.

"You goddam bastard. Now I'm really hoping that you die in the pit." Loly groaned as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"And good morning to you to Loly. Now I'll be outside waiting for you two. Fall back asleep and I'll make sure that the door is your only concern in waking you up." I said to them while I exited the room.

I can tell I can made my point cause when I looked at the corner of my left eye I saw both of their faces looking at me with fear. I then opened the door to the guest room and I was greeted with Skullak.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Skullak asked.

"Better than I did in Heuco Mundo." I replied.

"Heh…glad to hear it. So shall we get going?" He asked.

"Not yet…waiting for those two to get ready. AND IF THEY AREN'T READY THERE WILL BE PROBLEMS!" I called out trying to hurry Loly and Menoly up.

As I said that the two appeared right near the door way gasping for air since they rushed.

"Ah there you are. I was just about to get you." I said with a grin.

"Screw you Kiiro." Loly said as she gasped for air.

"Alright let's go Skullak." I said while ignoring Loly's remark.

Skullak nodded and the three of us followed the Primera to our destination. It was actually a ten minute walk and when we entered the throne room we were greeted by Aizen, Gin, Tosen and seven other figures that stood in the room.

(No POV)

"Aw there you are. Right on time if I say so myself." Aizen said to the four.

"Hmm didn't expect us to be on time." Kiiro muttered.

Skullak then lead Kiiro to the front of the room so he was close enough for everyone to look at. Once in place Skullak walked over towards the other figures. Seeing that everything was in order Aizen turned to the figures and began to speak.

"My fellow Espada, this is Kiiro Eclipse. He would be our newest edition to the Espada ranks." Aizen said.

The Espadas began to look at one another with a few mutters before turning their gaze to Kiiro and then back at Aizen.

"Now would everyone kindly show Kiiro the courtesy and introduce themselves?" Aizen asked them with that all to familiar smile.

The first one to speak was the man with the pink hair.

"I Szayel-Appora Grantz and I am the Noveno Espada. It's a pleasure to meet a young Espada." The Szayel said while smiling.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Kiiro said.

"Octava Espada! Nnoitra Gilga!" Nnoitra said with a big grin.

"It's nice to meet you." Kiiro replied.

Kiiro began to make a mental note as he sensed that Nnoitra was using releasing his Reiatsu and hardening it around his body.

"Heh…don't try to humor me with your words. You won't be lasting much longer anyways." Nnoitra sneered.

Kiiro began to glare at Nnoitra but ignored him when the next Espada spoke.

"My name is Gantenbainne Mosqueda and I am the Septima Espada." Gantenbainne said with a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Kiiro replied.

Kiiro looked at the next one and noticed right away that it was a young woman.

"Cirruci Sanderwicci and I am the Sexta Espada." Cirruci said.

"It's nice to meet you Madame." Kiiro said with a smile.

"Like wise Kiiro." Cirruci said with a smile after she got a complement.

Kiiro moved on to the next Espada and saw that this one wore a mask over his face which actually made Kiiro curious as to what he looks like.

"Aaroniero-**Arrurrie. Quinto **Espada." The next one said with a high and low pitched voice.

Kiiro took note of the voices that the Espada had and nodded before turning to the next Espada.

"Names Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and I am the Cuatro Espada. Pleasure to meet you."

"That's a long name but It's a pleasure to meet you to." Kiiro said with a nervous grin.

Kiiro averted his eyes to the next Espada and he was greeted by another female amongst the Espada

"Hello there. I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and I am the Trecera Espada. Welcome to Las Noches Kiiro. I hope we can get along." Nelliel said in a very kind and gentle voice.

"It's nice to meet you to Nelliel and I hope we can get along as well." Kiiro said as he bowed a little.

After that Kiiro turned to the semi-last figure and looked at him

"Mordrath Luisenbarn. Segunda Espada." Mordrath said in a unamused voice.

"_Luisenbarn. Taking a guess he must be related to Baraggan." _Kiiro thought.

"Ok then…that would mean that Skullak is the Primera correct Lord Aizen?" Kiiro asked.

"That is correct Kiiro. Now that we have introductions out of the way I believe all of you are wondering why you are here." Aizen said as he turned to the Espada.

Without a second thought the Espada nodded thus making Aizen continue with his speech.

"Well...It has come to my attention that Kiiro Eclipse has wanted to become an Espada but he shall not be challenging any of you for your rank at all. Kiiro instead wants to go for the rank of the Cero Espada." Aizen told them.

The Espadas (Except for Skullak) stared at Aizen before turning their attention to Kiiro who stood in the where he was calmly along side with Loly and Menoly who were behind him staring at the Espada who were examining him. For the time being silence filled the room but it was suddenly broken when Nnoitra bursted out with laughter.

"Yeah right! Cero Espada my ass!" Nnoitra laughed.

"I hate to admit it but I have to agree to Nnoitra on this one." Szayel said as he fixed his glasses.

Despite the harsh comments Kiiro kept his cool and placed his hands in his pockets while averting his eyes to the other Espada. To his surprise they were still examining him which he didn't care for. The rude comments would have been over with but Mordrath spoke which made everyone turned to him.

"Aizen you must be severely joking right now. You expect us to believe that this young brat can be the Cero Espada! More or less he shouldn't even be an Arrancar. He's just a mere arrogant child who doesn't know what he's getting into. I mean…his Reiatsu is even low. Lower then those two that are beside him." Mordrath said.

Most of the Espada began to agree with him as they also felt his Reiatsu except for Skullak.

"Mordrath does have a point Aizen-domo. Kiiro is just a nino. Maybe you should rethink what you're doing." Dordoni said.

"He is right Lord Aizen. Please reconsider on allowing Kiiro to become the Cero Espada. None of us**,** not even Skullak became the sixth Espada so what makes you think he can?" Gantenbainne said.

Aizen looked at the Espada before looking at Kiiro who still had his hands in his pockets.

"Kiiro…what do you think?" Aizen asked.

Kiiro looked up at Aizen and began to sigh.

"Just send me into the pit with the strongest Hollows you got and then will get our answer." Kiiro said.

Aizen smiled to see Kiiro's determination and had that same friendly smile on his face.

"Very well Kiiro Eclipse." Aizen said.

As he said that a hole opened in the ground and high amounts of Reiatsu can be felt. Both Loly and Menoly fell on their buts when they felt the amount of Spirit pressure and the amount of roars of hollows. Kiiro only looked inside before he took a step and jumped in making everyone shocked except for Skullak. After Kiiro jumped in a moniter flickered on to show Kiiro land safely and looking at the Hollows around him as they prepared to attack.

"The cocky brats done for." Nnoitra snickered.

"Well…at least I an use his corpse for experiments." Szayel said as he stared at the screen.

Everyone watched as one of the Hollows rushed Kiiro from the front but Kiiro only smirked. Everyone watched as Kiiro turned and punched the Hollow dead in the face to the point that his fist went right through the Hollow. Their eyes were wide after witnessing that and so were Loly and Menoly's eyes.

Kiro then chucked the dead Hollow to the side and went to attack the other Hollows. Kiiro used a combination of kicks and punches to deal with them and even tore some in half or decapitated them. He didn't even seem to use his Zanpakuto against them. Three Hollows soon fired a Cero at Kiiro which he easily deflected at a bunch of Hollows and this surprised Mordrath seeing how Kiiro had done that without getting a minor burn or a scratch. The only thing that showed was Kiiro's hand sizzling. This also surprised Nnoitra because even he wouldn't have done that in that pit because those Hollows were specifically made for someone who wants to become the Zero Espada to fight so those Hollows were no push overs. Everyone tried their best to pass that pit and they all failed yet Kiiro was besting the Hollows with ease.

Kiiro looked to his right to see Ten Hollows join together and began to form a Cero but Kiiro only smiled and pointed his index and middle fingers on his left hand at the Hollows.

"**Cero."** Kiiro said.

Kiiro then started to form a Blackish-Crimson streaked colored Cero in his fingertips and fired it at the Hollows who didn't get a chance to form their Cero and they all perished once the beam came in contact with them. Kiiro then turned to the remaining hollows with a frown and then raised right hand at the Hollows and taunted them by motioning his hands as if he was saying "Bring it on."

After about five minutes Kiiro sonido'd out of the pit and appeared beside Loly and Menoly with his hands in his pockets. The only sign of some damage was to Kiiro's uniform as there was some dirt or blood on it. Aizen would then turn to see everyone's expressions and smile to get in the room was completely stunned and surprised after witnessing Kiiros performance so it really didn't surprise Aizen.

"Well…what do you all think of Kiiro now?" Aizen asked with that same smile.

"Heh…Kiiro is certainly strong in my book." Skullak said with an impressed smile.

"I agree. He is strong for someone his age." Nelliel said with a smile of her own while clapping her hands.

"Pfft…I could have done that. I just didn't feel like trying to that's all." Nnoitra said as he tried to sound superior.

"A very impressive show…**That you have put up Kiiro Eclipse."** Aaroniero said.

"Despite your age you're actually strong Kiiro." Dordoni said with a grin.

"You truly are strong Kiiro." Gantenbainne said with a thumb up.

"Yeah. Nice going Kiiro." Cirruci said as she clapped for him.

"Yes…that was quiet a very intelligent match that you have given us Kiiro." Szayel said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah…great going Kiiro." Menoly said with a smile.

"Yeah…I guess." Loly muttered as she placed her hands on her hips while averting her eyes somehere else.

Kiiro smiled at everyone after their comments for him and bowed politely. Kiiro also realized that out of everyone Mordrath was the only one silent. This actually made him suspicious ad wonder what the segunda was thinking but Kiiro would shrug it off. Aizen would then get off of his Throne and approach Kiiro and smile at him.

"Well done Kiiro. You have shown your strength to all of us and to me. Doing this has shown me that you are worthy to become the Cero Epada. Like everyone here you need a tattoo to show your rank so where do you want it?" Aizen asked.

"I would like it to be on the center of my neck if you may Lord Aizen." Kiiro said.

"Very well." Aizen said.

Aizens hand started to shine a bright purple and so did Kiiro's neck. Kiiro winced in pain as he felt a burning sensation around his neck and then his neck began to shine a purple Zero. After two minutes Aizens hand stopped shining and so did Kiiro's neck and on his neck laid the black number 0 in the center of his neck. Kiiro began to rub his neck after the burning and Aizen walked back to his thrown.

"Welcome to the Espadas Kiiro. You shall be granted your very own palace along with a Fraccion that will be hand picked by you tomorrow." Aizen said as he sat on his throne.

"Thank you Lord Aizen but I do not believe I would need to be picking a Fraccion." Kiiro said.

"Oh is that so." Aizen said in surprise.

"Of course…I have already chosen my Fraccion already. If you would allow them to become my Fraccion that is." Kiiro said to Aizen.

"Of course. It's not my decision to give you a Fraccion Kiiro. They are yours." Aizen said.

"Thank-you my Lord." Kiiro said with a bow.

Aizen nodded and turned to the other Espada.

"The rest of you are dismissed so you all can return to your Palaces and Fraccions." Aizen told them.

(Kiiro's POV)

Everyone would nod after what Aizen said and they begin to leave one by one. I then turned to see Skullak approach me and he would give me a smile while lightly punching my shoulder.

"So…how does it feel to be the 'Zero' Kiiro?" Skullak asked with a grin.

"It feels alright. Though Aizen could have used some challenging Hollows for me to fight." I replied.

"Really…those Hollows were challenging enough as it is yet you wanted them to be stronger?" Skullak said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. At least I'm an Espada and I get my own palace along with my two new Fraccions." I said while looking at Loly and Menoly who looked at me.

"Wait…you mean us?" Loly asked.

"Well…who else would I pick for my Fraccion?" I replied.

Both Loly and Menoly looked at Kiiro would looks of disbelief before calming themselves down and bowing their heads down to Kiiro.

"Th-thank you Kiiro-sama." They said in unison.

Kiiro looked at both Loly and Menoly with a surprised face seeing them both bow their heads towards him. He soon sighed before going back to a calm face and spoke to them.

"C'mon there's no need for that. I'm still the guy that you two know so don't expect me to be a jerk and what not. Plus I dont need to be called Kiiro-sama. I'm still Kiiro." Kiiro said while waving his hand back and forth.

Loly and Menoly both looked up at him to see him smiling at them tough this smile was different. The smile that Kiiro was showing them actually put a warm felling inside of them. The smile that he was showing…was a smile of care and compassion which he never knew he had.

**Author's Notes: End of Chapter 4. Anyways Kiiro is now the Cero Espada and Loly along with Menoly are his Fraccion. What will our dear Espada and Female Arrancars experience in this new life of their? Stay tuned and find out lords and ladies.**


	5. Meeting the Espadas Pt1

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update it's just that this Chapter is completely long since Kiiro, Loly and Menoly are meeting the other Espada and their lovely Fraccion. So I decided to make this into two parts instead. Part one shows five Espada and their Fraccions and next chapter show the other Espadas and their Fraccions that Kiiro would be meeting. The second part will "of course" show the rest of the Espada and their Fraccion. Also I'll give a brief description on all the Espada's and their Fraccion. For those who seen Bleach and know what the Espada's look like I'm sorry but you're gonna have to bear with me since I'm going to be explaining them all. Also I changed the title to The Raven, The Centipede and The Scorpion because I changed Menoly to become a Scorpion instead because I would have to think of what Millipede attacks she could use and the Scorpion just seems right. Don't hate! So without further ado let us begin Royal Guys and Gals.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Espadas Pt.1**

-**Kiiro's POV-**

I was walking around in my Palace that was given to me after my ascension to the Cero Espada. Loly and Menoly have also been taking their time exploring the Palace and have looked inside their rooms. Menoly was first to pick a room and it has a balcony which looks over Las Noches. Loly on the other hand picked a room that was farther from mine but when I told her I didn't even pick a room yet she started having a tantrum while her face brightened in embarrassment. Right now…I'm just bored as hell.

"I'm so bored!" Loly groaned as I entered the lounge room to find her sitting upside down on the couch.

"Maybe you shouldn't sit like that. Then you won't be bored." I told her.

"Shut up Kiiro. If I wasn't bored I would kick you in the face already." Loly said with a grudge.

"Hey I'm just saying. Besides…I'm bored myself." I said with I sigh.

Loly only groaned and continued to lie on the couch as she was while I sighed and walked over to make myself some tea but the two of us were interrupted by Menoly who came in the room while holding a letter.

"Hey Kiiro an Arrancar gave me this letter. He told me that it was for you." Menoly said with a smile.

"A letter huh. Let me see it." I asked.

I outstretched my hand wanting the letter and Menoly kindly handed it to me. Once she did I opened the letter and began to read it.

Dear Kiiro,

I was excited to see you become the Cero Espada and I wanted to congratulate you with you ascension. I wanted to celebrate your success with lunch so I can get to know my fellow ally and become friends with you. You can also bring your companions with you so it can be more fun since my companions will be here as well. So I hope to you there and I'm looking forward to it.

Sincerely Nelliel.

"So?" Menoly asked as she stared at me.

"Who's it from?" Loly asked being interested in the letter.

"It's from Nelliel. She wants to congratulate me on my success on becoming the Zero Espada so she invited me to lunch. She's also invited the two of you to come." I replied.

Loly immediately sat up and Menoly looked at me in surprised once I said this to them.

"Nelliel invited you to lunch!" Menoly said in surprise.

"I can't believe that you were invited but its insane knowing that we were invited as well." Loly replied in surprise as well.

"To me I say its politeness and I say that we should accept her offer. It would be nice to know who Nelliel is along with her Fraccion so…lets join her." I replied.

Both of the girls nodded and Loly got up from the couch. The three of us soon walked off and headed towards Nelliels Palace and I am grateful that Skullak told me where each of the Espadas Palaces were. If he didn't then I would be having a hard time trying to find a specific Espada.

-**30 minutes later-**

**(No POV)**

The trio soon found themselves in Nelliels Palace and they were greeted by the Trecera herself who was waiting in the dining area.

"Kiiro! I'm glad that you could come. I also see that you have brought your fraccion as well." Nelliel said with a smile.

Nelliel was a nice and polite young woman. She has hazel colored eye, very light tan skin, long waving greenish-blue hair, 5'9 in height, and a crimson line on her child-like face. Her outfit was fitted for a female of her own design which showed her curvaceous body under her white outfit. Her mask fragment was half of a skull that had curved horns and somewhat of a human face.

"Greetings Nelliel. I gotten your invitation and I have brought my Fraccion along. Allow me to introduce you to Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia." Kiiro said with a smile.

"Hello there Nelliel-sama." Menoly said with a smile while bowing to the trecera.

"Nice to meet you Nelliel-sama." Loly said with a bow of her own.

"Oh you don't need to do that nor do you need to call me –Sama. You can just call me Nelliel instead." Nelliel said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Menoly asked.

"We wouldn't want to disrespect you without saying your name properly." Loly added.

"It's alright. We're all friends here aren't we?" Nelliel said with a smile.

The trio nodded and approached the table while taking their seats Loly and Menoly were seated between Kiiro while Nelliel was seated across from them. Just then two figures came walking in holding plates in their hands.

The first is a brown hair man that has a large, heavyset, but dumpy body with a short appendages with small, white hands. He wears his own customized uniform and his mask remain looked like a tiki mask that cover the top left side of his face. His Zanpakuto is a large club with several spikes on it.

The second was a pale skin, handsome, young man with blond hair. He wears a customized uniform and his mask remain was shaped like a beetle looking eyepatch that cover over his right eye. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a hilt vaguely phallic in appearance and the guard consist of crescent that face outward.

The two placed the food on the table and sat on either side of Nelliel while staring at Kiiro and the others.

"Greetings Kiiro-sama. My names Pesche Guatuche and Its great to see you." The one with the insect mask said.

"My name is Dondochakka Birstanne and Nelliel has told us about you and you seem impressive Kiiro-sama." The one with the tiki mask said.

"Like wise but please don't call me Kiiro-sama. I'm rather accustomed to Kiiro." Kiiro said.

"Alright then Kiiro." Pesche said with his eyes closed as if he was happy.

"Sure Kiiro." Dondochakka said with a smile.

"Well…now that we're all here lets eat shall we." Nelliel insisted.

Everyone nodded and began to eat what looked like sandwiches, pudding, and tea that the two Fraccions have made. Loly and Menoly began to eat and the food tasted amazing to them as they smiled in glee. It tasted amazing to Kiiro but he kept a stale face.

"So…Nelliel. What did you think of me when you saw me for the first time?" Kiiro asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well…at first I saw you as a young boy. I actually thought you were weak since your reiatsu is low as it is right now but when you went into the pit I could have sworn that I felt your reiatsu rise when you fought the hollows but I can't tell if the others noticed. Besides Skullak of course since he's the Primera." Nelliel said to him.

"I see…you actually thought of me as I child." Kiiro said with a smile while suppressing his laughter.

"It's true. I would hug you right now but we are eating." Nelliel said.

Loly soon lead into Kiiro's ear as he was drinking his tea.

"Seems that someone is starting to like you Kiiro." Loly snickered.

Kiiro stopped drinking his tea and looked at Loly who grinned.

"I'm just making a mild conversation with her Loly. I don't think she would find interest in someone who's a teenager while they're a beautiful young woman.. And if she was, why would that concern you Loly?" Kiiro said while keeping a calm expression.

Loly opened her mouth to say something but heard Menoly trying to hold in her laughter but couldn't as she held her mouth. Loly soon began to get frustrated so she stomped on Kiiro's foot but to her dismay he didn't yell in pain which got her even more frustrated.

Everything would seem to be going well until the door opened forcefully revealing the "Octava Espada" Nnoitra Gilga and his Fraccion Tesra Lindocruz.

Nnoitra looked to be about 7'0½ in height with medium, messy black hair, pale skin, and a large white eye patch that covered his left eye but exposed his right dark gray eye. He wore an Arrancar jacket with the collar upturned showing some of his upper torso. He wore a standard hakama, but the ends of his pants legs close inside extended and curved boots. He also held what looked like an Axe or scythe in his hands that had a crescent shape at the end. The weapon was placed over the Octava's shoulder while he stared at the six at the table.

Tesra on the other hand looked to be about 5'10 in height with medium dirty blonde hair. He has a turquoise marking on his right eye, brown eyes and light tan skin. He wears a different style jacket from most of the Arrancar in that it resembles a lab coat, with sleeves rolled up to his wrists, black gloves and boots. His hollow fragment appeared to be a thin upper jaw which forms a circlet around his forehead.

Loly, Menoly, Pesche, and Dondochakka turned to see the two at the door but Kiiro continued to drink his tea along with Nelliel who took a small bite of her sandwich.

"Nelliel I challenge you to a duel and I will not take no for an answer." Nnoitra said

"I see no point in fighting someone like you and I see no reason in fighting you. So for the last time no Nnoitra." Nelliel said while she continued to eat.

Nnoitra shrugged at what she just said and approached the table. Once beside it he raised his foot and placed it on the side where Loly was eating though he wasn't stepping on her food. Despite her getting angry he seemed to not care.

"C'mon already. You gotta have some urge to fight dont'cha? Well why don't you listen to it?" Nnoitra said to her.

"Because I don't. Now please leave. Your disturbing us." Nelliel told him while taking another bite of her food.

"Tch…fine then. If you won't listen to reason then you may listen to force." Nnoitra said.

Nnoitra then swung his Scythe-like weapon at Nelliel without any hesitation or regret for what he was going to do. Nelliel on the other hand started to raise her Zanpakuto but Nnoitra's weapon Collided with Kiiro's as he held his Zanpakuto while drinking his tea. Nnoitra would then turn to see Kiiro and grin taking a glimpse of the Zero Espada. He would then give his all too familiar smile and bring his weapon back and so will Kiiro.

"So what about you Cero? Care to fight me?" Nnoitra asked with an insane grin of excitement.

"I rather not. I'm merely trying to get to know all the Espadas in Las Noches. I have no time for fighting but I'll keep it in mind." Kiiro said.

"Tch…well if you want to know about Espadas then I'll let you know that I'm one with the strongest Hiero. No one has been able to harm me so let's just say if we would fight…you would lose since you're a kid. Despite you passing the pit you wouldn't stand a chance against myself in battle." Nnoitra smirked while looking tough.

"I'll keep that in mind then." Kiiro said.

Nnoitra would only grunt and take his leave. As he left Tesra approached Kiiro and began to speak.

"I'm very sorry about lord Nnoitra's behavior Kiiro-sama." Tesra said.

"It's alright. Who are you anyways?" Kiiro asked.

"Oh…my apologies. My name is Tesra and I'm Nnoitra's Fraccion." Tesra said with a bow.

"How can you stand someone like him?" Kiiro asked.

"Lord Nnoitra is not a bother to me Kiiro-sama. To me I find him to be someone I look up to. Even if others don't see it that way I would simply just shrug their insults. I am only loyal to lord Nnoitra despite his ways. Even if he is cruel to me when I assist him I would still be loyal to him." Tesra said.

Kiiro would seem impressed with Tesra's words and would only nod seeing that Tesra is loyal to Nnoitra despite how the Octava acts towards him. After the little chat Tesra took his leave.

"I'm sorry about that. He does that every day and I never understand why. It never benefits him in any way." Nelliel said trying to break the ice.

"I can see why." Kiiro said.

"Thank you for helping me Kiiro but I would have been able to handle it." Nelliel said with a smile.

"It's alright. Though he shouldn't go around and try to hurt his own allies. Sooner or later he'll get what's coming to him." Kiiro said as he took another sip of his tea.

**(15 minutes later)**

The two Espada along with their Fraccion have finished their food.

"Well that was a delicious lunch wasn't everyone?" Nelliel asked with a smile.

"Yes it was. You Fraccion has made a excellent meal for all of us Nelliel and I thank you." Kiiro said with a light bow.

Loly and Menoly looked at him and began to bow themselves showing some respect for the Tercera.

"Thank you for the meal Nelliel." Menoly said respectfully.

"Yes thank you Nelliel. It was delicious." Loly replied with a respectful tone.

"Oh it was no big deal really. I just wanted all of us to be good friends and we did." Nelliel said with a smile.

Kiiro nodded and the three stood up from their seats.

"I believe its time for us to take our leave. We appreciate the meal you have given us Nelliel." Kiiro said with a smile.

"Take care Kiiro. I hope you visit again Nelliel said with a smile.

Nelliel then got up and hugged Kiiro and to his surprise she hugged him rather tightly to the point where he would start yelling in pain. She then placed him down and Kiiro gave her a smile while in his mind he was screaming in shear pain.

"Stay strong Kiiro-sama!" Dondochakka

"Yeah!" Pesche said with a grin.

Kiiro nodded and the three took their leave. Once outside in Las Noches Loly started a conversation with the Zero.

"That was an interesting lunch. Wasn't it?" Loly said as she eyed Kiiro to see him rubbing his back.

"Yes it was. It's still the afternoon. What should we do now?" Menoly asked.

"Well…how about we visit another Espada. How about…Gantenbainne? He did say that he wanted me to come to his place when I got the chance" Kiiro told them as he regained his calm attitude.

"Sure. I would like to know what kind of Espada he is." Menoly said with a smile.

"Why not. I don't want to be bored again." Loly shrugged.

**(30 minutes later)**

The trio found themselves in Gantenbainnes Palace. It took them a while but they finally found his gym. It had a boxing ring and a lot of punching bags. The trio found the Septima Espada punching on a punching bag that was white colored with black stripes. They watched as he kept on punching the bag keeping himself in fit and when he sent a right jab to it he seemed to use all of his strength because the bag was punched off of his hook. It landed on the floor and sand seemed to seep out since it had a hole on it. The trio looked at the punching back and both Loly and Menoly seemed to be sweating a little with wide eyes but Kiiro was only surprised with his eyes wide.

"Oh hey there Kiiro!" Gantenbainne shouted.

Gantenbainne was a man who had very light brown skin, brown eyes, and a big burnt orange afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His Arrancar outfit has been modified to match his particular style, including large frills on his collar and thighs. The remains of his Hollow mask are sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye. There is also a star in the center of the mask fragment, which allows Gantenbainne to see when he pulls the plate over his eyes.

"Greetings Gantenbainne. I see that you have been working out." Kiiro said as he looked at the bag a little bit more before placing his gaze on Gantenbainne.

"Yeah…though because of that I have been wasting a lot of punching bags but at least I have a lot more." Gantenbainne said.

"Ah I see." Kiiro replied.

"So…I'm taking a guess that those two are your Fraccions huh Kiiro." Gantenbainne said as he walked towards the trio, wanting to get a closer look at them.

"Yep. Meet Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia." Kiiro said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies." Gantenbainne said with a smile.

"Like wise." Menoly said.

"Same here." Loly said.

"So…any reason why you wanted me to come to your gym today?" Kiiro asked.

"Actually yes. The way how you fought those Hollows in the pit with only close combat really impressed me." Gantenbainne said.

"Oh it did huh. I really didn't think it would." Kiiro said.

"Well to most of the Espadas it did. So I wanted to ask you do you mind if we could spar a little in the boxing ring." Gantenbainne asked.

Kiiro took a minute to think about it and came up with an answer.

"Alright then." Kiiro said with a smile.

The two Espadas approached the boxing ring with Loly and Menoly walking behind them as they prepared to watch the two spar with each other. As Kiro entered the ring Gantenbainne tossed him a pair of boxing gloves. Kiro expected them to be white and black colored but they looked like any other boxing gloves. He had himself a blue colored boxing gloves while Gantenbainne had red ones. Kiiro put on the gloves and started bashing his hands together and looked up to see Gantenbainne already in a fighting stance.

"Ready Kiiro?" Gantenbainne asked.

"Yep." Kiiro replied without getting into a stance.

Gantenbainne nodded and both him and Kiiro stared at each other ready to make a move.

(Menoly's POV)

"I wonder what kind of skills Gantenbainne uses." I said to Loly as I watch as Gantenbainne went for the first and through a punch at Kiiro but it was blocked.

"Taking a guess he's probably a expert or master when it comes to close-combat." Loly told me.

I nodded and placed my attention on the sparring session and watched Kiiro send a few punches at Gantenbainne but he blocked them with ease. Gantenbainne then threw more punches at Kiiro along with kicks and Kiiro was able to block and counter with punches of us own. The two were really going at it with each other to the point where the smirked since they were having to much fun with their boxing session. It didn't last though after a hour had passed and neither Kiiro or Gantenbainne laid a single punch on each other though Kiiro seemed to be out of breath.

"Well…I think that spar deserves a end. You're really great at hand-to-hand combat Kiiro." Gantenbainne commented as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks…You must be and expert at this though. I actually had a hard time trying to block your punches but I got the hang of it." Kiiro grinned.

Gantenbainne nodded and watched as Kiiro approached Loly and Menoly who stood up from their sitting area.

"Well…I'll see you around Gantenbainne. I'm going to meet some more Espada." Kiiro said.

"Yeah. See you around as well Kiiro." Gantenbainne said with a nod.

We soon exited Gantenbainne's chamber and walked in the halls. I looked at Kiiro to see him dusting off his jacket after his sparring session with Gantenbainne.

"Where to now Kiiro?" I asked as he continued to dust himself off.

"I want to see…what's his name again. Dordini…Donini…Donino…Ah whatever his name is. He seems like a nice guy anyways so I want to know him." He told me.

"Better not get his name wrong Kiiro." Loly said.

"Oh I won't." Kiiro said while rolling his eyes when Loly wasn't looking but I can tell that he knew that I was.

**(20 minutes later No POV)**

The trio find themselves in Dordoni's palace and it was easy to find him. What led them to find him easily was the sound of Spanish music. They followed the source of it and found themselves peeking in Dordoni's training room as he was doing some weird unusual movements along with a young man standing on the side watching him in excitement with what looked like a music player beside him.

Dordoni looked as though he was a stereotypical portrayal of the devil. He had black hair resembles a pair of 'horns', blue eyes, and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a small plate on his forehead that has horns, mirroring those in his hair. His Arrancar outfit is customized to fit his eclectic personality, with fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a poofy red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which reveal his black undershirt. His Zanpakuto is a standard sized katana with a purple hilt and green sheath with a long downward-curved cross-guard.

The other figure was a eighteen year-old young man who had white hair, pale grey eyes, and light tan skin. His mask remains is an arrow point on his forehead and his Arrancar uniform was the same as Dordoni's except he had a black sash around his waist. His Zanpakuto looked like a average sword with a lime green hilt.

Kiiro, Loly, and Menoly just stood by the doorway as they tried to take in what they were looking at.

"What is he doing?" Loly whispered.

"I don't know? He's probably training or something." Menoly whispered back.

Kiiro stood their silent for about a minute or so until he got the nerve to enter the room leaving Loly and Menoly who seemed to be unaware of him doing so since they continued talking. As he entered he caught the attention of the young man and Dordoni.

"Ah Kiiro-nino. It's nice to see you." Dordoni said with a friendly smile.

"Yes it's a pleasure to see you to….Don Panini." Kiiro said with a smile.

"Do I look like a delicious sandwich to you nino!?" Dordoni said with his voice being serious and giving Kiiro a stern look.

"Maybe you do." Kiiro said.

Loly and Menoly stopped talking and realized that Kiiro wasn't with them. They then look up to see Kiiro and Dordoni having a glaring contest with each other. It soon ended with Dordoni laughing and Kiiro giving out a smile.

"Oh…Kiiro-nino you are one funny Nino." Dordoni laughed.

"Eh…I wasn't even trying." Kiiro said.

"Ah well…its good to see you. This is Fran-nino and he's my Fraccion." Dordini said.

Kiiro turned to see Fran shut off the radio and he smiled at Kiiro.

"Hello there Kiiro. It's a pleasure to meet you. Dordoni-sama has told me how you became the Zero Espada." Fran said with some excitement in his voice.

"Yep…though they could have used more Hollows." Kiiro said with some boredom.

Seeing that he was having a good conversation Loly and Menoly took this time to approach the three guys. They then stood beside Kiiro and he looked at the two of them.

"Oh right…allow me to introduce my Fraccions. Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia." Kiiro said.

"Ah…so Kiiro-nino has chose two nina's as his Fraccion. A wise choice if I may say." Dordoni said with a smile.

"Yep…so…what were you doing in here before we showed up? It looked as though you were dancing." Kiiro asked him while eyeing the stereo.

"Oh…well you see Kiiro-nino. That dancing was actually my fighting." Dordoni pointed out

Kiiro, Loly, and Menoly just stared at Dordoni with blank looks showing how confused they were. Seeing this Dordoni sighed and smiled while rubbing his head.

"I expected this from Nino's like you. Alright let me explain. My type of fighting is called **Lucha Danza** (Dance Fighting in Spanish) It combines with fighting and dancing together and to me it creates perfect harmony. Allow me to show you. Fran-nino music please." Dordoni said.

"Of course Dordoni-sama." Fran said.

Without any moment to spare Fran pressed the stereo button and Spanish music filled the atmosphere which made Dordoni continue what he was doing. Kiiro, Loly, Menoly and Fran watched as Dordoni would dance but they would also see hints of fighting in his movements. Loly, Menoly, and Kiiro would be astonished by this since this would be the first time they're seeing something like this.

"See the movements that Dordoni-sama is doing. Each of them is made for fighting but has a flow of rhythm with each attack." Fran said.

"I see…its amazing knowing that there's something like." Menoly said.

"Would you all like to try? I would be glad to help." Dordoni said as he continued his movements.

"Sorry Dordoni but Lucha Danza isn't my style." Kiiro said.

"I agree. I would mess up if I tried it." Menoly said.

"Same here." Loly added.

"I see…well everyone has their own style of fighting so I can't blame you." Dordoni said.

"Yeah. Well we'll gonna get going. We have a lot of Espada to meet so it was nice meeting you two." Kiiro said with a wave.

"Same to you Kiiro-nino. Take care you three." Dordoni said with a smile.

"Yeah…take care Kiiro" Fran replied.

Kiiro, Loly and Menoly smiled as the waved and the three left the Dordoni and Fran. The three walked the halls of the palace in silence for a while before Loly broke the ice.

"Well…that was interesting." Loly said.

"It truly was. We're learning a lot of things from Espada's." Menoly said.

"See…didn't I tell you that meeting Espada's would be fun." Kiiro said with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah you did Kiiro." Menoly said happily.

"Whatever. At least I'm not bored." Loly shrugged.

"Nothing ever impresses you huh Loly?" Kiiro asked the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"The only thing that will impress me is the day I see you get your ass kicked. I hate how you act so calm all the time." Loly groaned.

"Loly…" Menoly said with a some concern.

"It's ok Menoly. Besides…that day won't come." Kiiro sighed.

The three soon stopped when they saw two very short, obese Arrancars who seemed identical in appearance except for their hairstyles. One had a short pony tail, while the other had black pigtails.

"Are you…"

"Kiiro Eclipse"

When the Arrancar spoke the two spoke together with the female starting and the male ending it. This somehow creeped Loly and Menoly a little while Kiiro kept a straight face.

"Uh…yeah. Why do you ask?" Kiiro asked.

"We are Verona and Lumina and the two of us have come for you as Master Szayel ordered." The two Arrancar said together which creeped Loly, Menoly out. Even Kiiro seemed creeped out a little.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh god….this was so uberly long and tiring but I was able to do it. Anyways the next Chapter will introduce the rest of the Espada and some characters in future events that will happen. Anyways I must think of what part two will look like so…laters Royal guys and Gals.**


End file.
